Seeing Stars
by DaleksandTimeLordsandPearsOhMy
Summary: Doctor Who AU: Where Rose is the Doctor and goes on adventures with her companion John Smith (aka the 10th Doctor), not a complete re-write, and not in order, but random episodes thrown in. First fic, so bear with me :) I don't know how regular i'll update this...Enjoy!
1. School Union

The groaning of the TARDIS engines filled the tiny space as the machine itself materialized in the small storage cupboard. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into the small cupboard and admired her parking skills. _Hmm, not bad. _She looked around and ended up in a large corridor branching off into several different corridors and classrooms. Dirty, grey lockers flanked her sides as she wandered around looking for someone in charge. Suddenly, the shrill bell rang out and a sea of students flowed out of the classrooms, the Doctor in the midst of it. She passed a bulletin board and noticed the flyer _– 'New Teachers needed. Please see Mr Finch for an interview.'_ - And immediately jumped out of the sea and in front of the principal's office. She knocked on the door and seemed to hear a strange screeching sound coming from inside, almost inaudible due to the chatter of children beside her.

"Mr Finch? I've come for the interview about that post…" she knocked again and the screeching stopped. A few moments later, a tall, arrogant looking man came out with an irritated expression.

"What do you want?"

"Hi! I'm the Doctor. I've come for that interview?"

"Couldn't you have come later? I was just having lunch. But alright, come in."

The office was large and had a wooden bureau where a shiny gold nameplate was the only thing on it.

"Please sit down, Miss…?"

"Ah, yes, Doctor Rose Tyler, at your service." She grinned manically and held out her psychic paper.

"Physics, eh? I'm so sorry, Miss Tyler, but that position has just been taken. Funny…he was a doctor too."

"Oh, taken?" _Right, well that didn't work out._

"Yes, by someone by the name of Doctor John Smith. Lovely man. So very thin…" The Doctor frowned at that last comment. Thin? How was that a problem? "Tell me, Miss Tyler, why do you want to join?"

"Umm, you know, I've just moved here…and need a job, of sorts…but I won't be here that long. Is there any other position empty?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Tyler. Although…if you do need the money desperately, I could suggest you do something."

"Yes?"

* * *

Dinner lady! In all her years, the Doctor never imagined herself in this position. How had she come to this? Stupid message. It was all because of that message she received on the psychic paper. Well... UFO sightings, school gets record results - she couldn't resist. Two days here, and she had started noticing a few things that were off. First, whenever she passed the headmaster's office to go to the kitchens she would hear that screeching sound again. And then there were the students who were way too smart for their age. She had picked up a science book and found equations upon equations of rocket science and relativity. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. And she couldn't wait to find out what.

"Careful... keep it steady... don't spill a drop." The Doctor looked around and saw a few of the dinner ladies very, very carefully wheeling in a barrel of oil. They had masks, goggles and gloves on. Strange.

"I said keep it steady. Careful... that's it... easy now... steady..."

"Right, second barrel - quickly now!"

_Hmm. Very, very strange._

* * *

It was close to seven in the evening when the Doctor came out of the TARDIS, where she had been hiding after her shift had ended. Now that almost everyone had gone home, it made her investigation easier. She looked at the deserted corridor and slipped into one of the classrooms. Yes…some of this knowledge was beyond earth. She left the classroom and was about to go to the headmaster's office, when someone cried out. She ran towards the sound, towards Doctor John Smith.

* * *

Doctor John Smith had just moved here and had joined the school two days ago. He found it strange that one boy in his physics class was so smart. Genius almost. The number of years it took him to learn what he knew today was being told like a pop quiz for Milo. Something was wrong and so he had stayed back today to investigate. He entered one classroom after another hoping to find the answer, but he didn't find any. Until he came to a darkened classroom and found these ugly, human sized, bat-like creatures sleeping on the ceiling. And then he screamed.

"Run!"

A blonde young woman took hold of his hand, and just like that, they ran.


	2. Chapter 2

They stopped outside the swimming pool and caught their breaths.

"What…was..what..I…who?..." John panted as he stared at the woman in front of him. She was fair with long blonde hair, cascading down her shoulders from the run. She was dressed in complete black. Black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots, save for the olive green shirt she wore underneath. Large honey coloured eyes – _ancient eyes_. So much pain, so much power. It startled him and he quickly looked away before she could say anything.

"For a teacher, you sure don't talk like one." Remarked the woman lightly. "What are you doing here so late anyway?"

"I stayed to investigate..."

"Investigate what, exactly?"

"You're asking me this now? You saw that room, it was full of bats! Big, human sized, ugly bats! On the ceiling! They were sleeping!"

"Yeah, and your scream woke them up, well done." She started moving around and held up a silver stick with a blue light at the end. It buzzed from time to time. She started muttering under her breath and then looked at him. "What was your name again?"

"I never said. Doctor John Smith. And you are?"

_Oh so this was the newest recruit. Hmm, quite a looker. Crazy hair, big hair. Pinstriped suit. And Converses? Interesting choice in footwear._

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor of what, exactly? And haven't I seen you before?"

"Doctor of everything. Nope, first time I've ever seen you."

"I know, you're – you're that lunch lady, aren't you? What do you mean 'of everything'? What are you doing here?"

_Oh God. Not the dinner lady. She was hoping he wouldn't recognise her. Oh well. _

"Same as you. Investigating. And saying that, you should go home. It's not exactly safe to hang around after school hours."

"You're telling me?"

"Yes, now shift."

"Did I mention the bats? The bats on the ceiling?"

"Several times, yes, now leave." She started to walk away but he followed her.

"But I don't understand. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

_Oh lord, now he was following her around like a puppy._

"I told you. I'm the Doctor. And I'm going to investigate the bats, so you don't need to worry about it. Forget it and go home."

"But – "

"John. Go home. You must have some family waiting for you? Someone, anyone, who cares where you are, at the moment?"

"Nope, just me, really. You don't seem scared of the bats. Have you seen them before? I could help you with the investigation. Do you think they're monsters? Or like aliens or something?"

"I don't need help thanks."

"But you think they're aliens, then?" The Doctor merely smiled and continued to walk ahead.

"Wait, you believe in aliens?" John looked bewildered. Not many of his lady friends ever supported his belief of aliens actually existing. Perhaps why he was still single. Most people just scoffed and called it very John-like behaviour.

The Doctor was slightly amused. Very hard not to believe in aliens if you _were_ an alien. It was now that John noticed they were heading back towards the 'bat' classroom.

"Hold on. We just ran from there, why are we going back?"

"Firstly, you ask too many questions. Secondly, it's not 'we' it's 'me'. You're not coming."

"But I want to know about these things, what they are, what they want. And you seem like the person who knows, so I'm sticking with you, deal or no deal. Besides, it's always better with two."

The Doctor had to admire his persistence and interest. Not many she met were as…enthusiastic about meeting giant bats who seemed to be manipulation school systems. She gave up on trying to send him away and told him instead, "Alright. If you want to come, you have to shut up and listen to exactly what I say, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." He mock saluted her. She just rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'over-enthusiastic apes' and proceeded onwards.

* * *

"So, John, how long have you been here?"

"Around three days. I noticed something really strange about the kids. Some of them know physics like Einstein himself! I asked them the most complex questions and they make it look like a piece of cake! It made me feel uneasy so I decided to investigate. Do you know there were UFO sightings close by? It was one of the reasons I decided to move here."

"You moved here for UFOs?" She found this even stranger than the students' intelligence. "Why did you do that for?"

"Well, it's been my dream to go out in the stars and visit other planets. To see if there is actually life out there. Imagine, meeting an alien! How fantastic would that be?"

Oh you are kidding me.

"Well aren't you lucky…" She heard noises from the corridor in front and pulled back John against a wall. Only John noticed how she pressed herself to him against the wall while intensely listening out for something or someone in the next corridor. Oh wow, she was quite…pretty. And she believed in aliens. He felt like he had won a lottery.

"So do you often do this then, investigate? Because you seem to know when to hide…" He started babbling as he became more nervous and aware of her.

"Shush. Listen."

They heard strange screeching noises. Unearthly sounds. John's hairs stood on edge.

"Should we leave?" he squeaked.

"Hold on, there seems to be another signal trying to get through…" she hit the silver stick several times on her hand. "Gah, it's not – wait – I think I got it. Come on, we'll come back later. Somebody's calling us."

"Who, and how do you know they're good people? What if they're those bat aliens?"

"I have a feeling they're not. Come on then."

* * *

John followed the Doctor who followed the signal outside the school.

"Almost there…nearly…what? NO! Stupid piece of metal." She banged it a couple of times.

"What is that?"

"Sonic screwdriver."

"No really, what is it?"

"I just told you. Sonic screwdriver. The signal got lost. It was the strongest here…but there's nothing here…just an empty parking lot. I don't understand. Except…except there's a car there and if all the teachers have gone home…" she started walking towards the car and she saw – "No. It can't be."

"What is that? A tin dog? Like a machine?"

"K-9. Impossible. That means –"

She whipped around and saw a figure silhouetted against the moonlight.

"Doctor, is that really you?"

"Mickey?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for such a late update! I was just so swamped up with my mocks and studying and ART, oh lord, and to be honest I was a little bit distracted by The Lizzie Bennet Diaries ( if you're an Austen fan, go watch it NOW) so SORRY for not posting earlier. I'm so glad all of you who have reviewed and followed and favourited have actually LIKED this story, and I hope I can continue to keep writing (even though I have a sneaky suspicion that this has been done before)...well, enjoy this really long chapter (not much Doctor/John but we get to the background of Mickey and the Doctor)! **

**Disclaimer: Haha, you're funny. No really, the things I would do if I ever owned Doctor Who...**

* * *

John turned around an saw a dark skinned man wearing a black jacket, jeans and boots. In fact his getup was quite similar to the Doctor's. She seemed to know him, if a bit surprised to see him there. 'Mickey' on the other hand looked slightly freaked out, as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Oh my God, it's you, Doctor it's you…"

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor was looking a little shocked.

"You've...regenerated. You look good."

"Yeah, I did...thanks, so do you…"

"I came here to investigate. You know, UFOs and stuff…"

"Right. Should have known...always did have the eye for trouble." She grinned at the newcomer with her tongue just poking out of her teeth. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know, same old. I'm...working for UNIT now. In fact, they sent me here. Had a nagging suspicion there was something alien about this place."

"UNIT? Not bad. Good for you, Mickey Smith." She looked genuinely proud of him. John had started feeling very left out of their reunion and so decided to make his presence known.

"Uh, no offence Doctor, but there are giant bats we need to take care of at the moment."

Mickey, who hadn't even noticed him standing there before , started.

"Who's he? Your new assistant?"

Uh oh. She had forgotten about John standing there.

"I'm not her assistant. I'm John, Dr John Smith."

"Oh, look Doctor, you found yourself another Smith, didn't you. How long have you had him for, then?" Mickey asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"Mickey, I just met him. He's a teacher here. Wanted to help, so I let him come, alright?"

"Oh, so he's not your companion then?"

"No...you were the...last."

Mickey looked secretly smug but didn't say anything. John was thoroughly confused. Companion? As in assistant? Or friend? Judging by the way Mickey was looking at the Doctor, he guessed something more complicated than just two friends meeting up after a long time. More than friends then.

"So! Giant bats at school, UFO crash landings, what have you got?" The earlier awkward discussion was forgotten as Mickey supplied the two with what he came up with.

"I've been here a few days, pretending to be a school inspector while investigating and I found myself in one of the empty classrooms. You would not believe the level they are teaching the kids - it's mental!"

"Yeah, we knew that thanks." John was still a little miffed about being called just an 'assistant'.

Mickey merely ignored him and continued.

"And then I opened one of the cupboards to look for anything interesting, and a bunch of vacuum packed rats fell out. Like loads of them."

"What? Rats?"

"And it doesn't look like any of them are going to be dissected soon."

"John, do you know if they still dissect rats in school?"

"How should I know, I'm a physics teacher. I don't do dissections."

"Oh fat lot of good you are." Mickey sneered at him.

She ignored his remark and continued before John could retort. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, there has been something weird going on in the kitchens. There are cylinders of oil, but I don't really know what it is. But they cook the food in that. And I think it has something to do with the marks the students are getting."

"You think the oil has something alien?"

"Maybe."

_Alien? Really? They weren't kidding were they?_

"Hmm, well then gang. Wait no, squad. Posse? Uh, never mind, come on you lot, let's find out. Oh and Mickey? Get K9 wont you?"

* * *

"Apparently, all the teachers have been changed; they're all newcomers - two months 's all. And that Mr. Finch - he came at around the same time...Always gives me the shivers, that one."

The trio were walking towards the kitchen because the Doctor wanted to test the oil for alien contents. Once reaching there, the Doctor took a sample of the oil and gave it to K9 for analyzing.

"Come on K9, you can do it, come on boy..." The Doctor cooed and urged the tin dog onward as it had suddenly started malfunctioning during the analysis. John raised his eyebrows at that - he couldn't fathom what exactly what was so fascinating about some old disco looking tin dog, but the Doctor seemed to really care about it. He looked at Mickey and saw him look at her with a tender expression of...what? Suddenly, John felt his cheeks warm for trying to intrude in Mickey's gaze. And a nagging sensation. There were aliens out there, for Christ's sake, and he was ogling her? So typical...but even John admitted to himself that the Doctor was a very attractive and smart woman, and he made a mental note of asking if she had any...closer acquaintances with other men. _Really? Now?_ He shook himself out of his reverie and tried to focus on the matter at hand. _Alien bats...so that was a new thing._

"Mickey! Why didn't you get him repaired? You were supposed to be the best mechanic I knew! Look at him, poor thing. Good thing I have my sonic with me..." She busied herself as she got to work on the many wires of K9.

"I couldn't! It was just too complicated! I tried, but...some things you just can't fix." with that Mickey gave the Doctor a meaningful stare, not going amiss by John. _Well, that's just swell_. He had to meet the perfect woman and her hurt...lover on the _same_ night. And the alien bats. _Great_.

"And speaking of things you can't fix, we can't fix up dinner here. Oi, skinny boy, go get us some chips will you?"

"Ooh, chips would be great thanks!"

John, sensing that an urgent Talk needed to happen between the two, left bumbling in a hurry to get out of there. Feeling the cool night air nip at his nose, he sighed in relief. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead - I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet she's up there'."

"Right on top of it, yeah." _Where was this going_? She continued to fiddle with K9's wires.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me. You just... dumped me."

The Doctor stilled. She hadn't expected this to come up. Well she had, but...trust Mickey to want to talk about things other men wouldn't even think of saying aloud. But Mickey was different...the Doctor had always known that. It was partly why she had taken him along in the first place.

"I told you. I needed some time away from...everything. After the War..." She started feeling a little uncomfortable. This topic was not exactly the best for a talk, she was still sensitive about it.

"I waited for you. I missed you. I only wanted to help, but you wouldn't let me..."

She tried to lighten the mood - she didn't want to start a whole emotional drama here, "Oh, you didn't need me Mickey! You were getting on with your life. And you're doing quite well, I mean, look at you - UNIT!"

"You were my life." he said quietly.

She looked up at him, slightly startled from that honest confession, her eyes wide and wary, but she didn't say anything. _Oh..._Yes, she could see it in his eyes - he was still 'emotionally attached' to her. She started to panic slightly inside - this is why she never stuck to one companion for too long, in fear of them developing feelings for her. Many times during her ever long life had she faced this situation and if there was one thing she was bad at, it was this - human emotions. She, of course, had never reciprocated any of these feelings. Some companions may have been more special to her, but she was never downright in love with them.

"You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

Now the Doctor was confused. "All those things you saw - do you want me to apologize for that? I thought that you wanted to see the stars."

"No, but once we see what's really out there - it's hard to come back to real life. I mean, as much as I tried, you can't go back to things the way they were."

"Aw, but look at you, you're investigating. You're doing things you love - you found the school... You're doing what we always did together." And she was proud of him. Really proud.

"You could've come back..." he whispered.

Oh boy..."I couldn't." she said quietly.

_"_Why not?"

She didn't answer him. Things had become too intense between them, and then the War happened, and she couldn't cope with anything to remind her of the days before the War...She wanted a fresh start - she was running away. She didn't want to just pick up where she had left off - it wasn't fair for him to deal with the Time Lady she was now. She had changed after she had fought, and had become more cynical and hard - she didn't want Mickey to experience that. She went back to fixing K9 - and she could smell chips. Ahh, John. He must have been waiting outside the doors of the kitchen, either not wanting to interrupt their little conversation, or was eavesdropping. Somehow, she didn't think it was the latter.

"So, what have you been doing these days? Visit anywhere interesting?"

"No, not really. Just wandering here and there...What about you? Anything special in your life lately?"

Mickey just smiled and shook his head.

"Was that a smile?"

He seemed to smile even more.

"That was a smile - what are you hiding?" The Doctor grinned, glad to get passed the awkward conversation before. And then K9 sprang to life.

"Oh, hey! Now we're in business! Hello!"

She jumped up and waved her sonic in victory. At the same time, John decided it would be alright to come in now.

"Mistress!"

"He recognizes me!" She squealed in joy.

"Affirmative." Mickey just smirked. John was looking at this scene with a mixture of curiosity and amusement as the Doctor practically hugged the tin dog.

"Chips, anyone?"

"Yes please!"

"Oh look who's back..." Mickey mumbled. John ignored his comment and handed the chips around.

"Mickey, give that sample of oil, won't you?"

* * *

"Oil. Ex- ex- ex- extract ana- an- analysing..."

"Listen to it! That's a voice!" John couldn't help it. He felt like a five year old on a sugar rush, left in Disneyland for a day.

"Careful! That's my dog!" Mickey said irritably.

"Confirmation of analysis - substance is Krillitane Oil."

"They're Krillitanes." _No, no, no. This was bad...very bad..._

"Is that bad?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad. And maybe two more pears of bad."

"And what are... Krillitanes?" John asked.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries - people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits- bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever - the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"Oh wow, you're not joking, are you? These things are...they're alien, oh my..." John flustered.

"Why would they come to a school?"

_Oh no_. "It's the children. They're doing something to the children." _Oh God no. _She needed to go, now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update! *Hands you a giant chocolate chip cookie* Please don't be mad, I made this chapter extra long as a gift. Thank you for all the reviews for that last chapter, they made me smile :) All reviews are welcome and all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not even close to owning them.**

* * *

"What do you mean the children?"

"You've seen it yourself John. Those children aren't normal and these Krillitanes are what's wrong...Uh I'm missing something...Think, think!" She jerked her arms up and down and pulled at her hair. _What was she missing?_

"Mickey, John anything else I've missed? Anything unusual? Something that happened to the children?" She turned her big honey colored eyes towards them, desperate and and worried.

"Uhh, no, nothing unusual...unless wait, hold on." John crinkled his forehead as he thought hard back to lunch time one of these past few days. _There was that boy, Milo, wasn't it? Hadn't some teacher told him to go to the computer labs or something?_

"There's his boy, Milo, he was brilliant. Knew things beyond his capability...few days ago during lunch I saw him being approached by this other teacher, Mr Jenkins or someone, and he was told go to the computer lab for advanced research. I always thought it had been for extra credit or something...come to think about it, I haven't seen Milo ever since."

"So you're saying that the child geniuses are taken to the computer lab? What would they do in a computer lab? Wait, you haven't seen him since? What do you mean? He can't have just disappeared..."

"I don't know! I just never saw him again in my classes anymore."

"Right, I need to go check out the computer labs. Actually before that I need to go talk to Mr Finch."

"You ran away from those bats just to go back inside? Are you mental? Doctor we don't know what he can do, you can't just 'talk' to him."

"Yes, I can go talk to him. Now listen to me. You and Mickey go check out the computer labs, look for anything - _anything_ you got that? I'll be with you before you can say 'bananas'? Though why on Gallifrey you would say that I have no idea. Mickey, take this -" she threw her sonic screwdriver to him, "use it to check for anomalies in the system or the data on the computers. You remember what setting to use don't you? Oh, and, show John as well, he still hasn't really warmed up to it yet. Bye!" And with that she charged out of the kitchen doors in a blur of blonde and black towards the swimming pool.

John turned around to see Mickey looking down at the sonic with wide eyes which showed wonder and...sadness?

"She kept the sonic..." _Oh boy, was he getting emotional about some metal pen device which glowed blue?_

"You okay? Mickey?" Mickey shook himself and led them towards the computer lab.

* * *

"Ugh this stupid setting isn't working! So much for sonic..." Mickey slammed the silver pen repeatedly into his hands, trying to get it to work. He pretty much ignored John the whole time, which left John to ponder the evening's events a little.

"So...what's the deal with you and the Doctor? You seemed quite, well, it seems like you've known each other for a while..." He didn't know why he was so curious, but maybe it was something to do with the deep meaningful looks Mickey kept shooting at the Doctor, and her sometimes regretful but otherwise masked expression throughout the night. Was it the usual love story where they both went on their separate ways and now were regretting it? Although meeting the Doctor he was sure it was far from usual. Why would anyone give being with her? She seemed so intelligent and beautiful and confident...there he was again, making assumptions about her. He barely knew her for a day! But he didn't know why but he felt...secure with the Doctor around. Not to mention, full of adrenaline.

Mickey stopped trying to use the sonic and thought about John's question for a moment.

"What do you mean, deal?"

"Oh you know, obviously you have _some_ history with her. Were you two together, or...?"

Mickey shook his head slowly. "No, we weren't. At times I thought I did, but..." He became silent again, this time his dark brown eyes swimming with emotion, but seemed to collect himself after while. An awkward silence ensued and John wished he'd never brought up the question.

"Where do you come into this anyway?"

"Me? Oh I only met her today. Well a few days ago to be precise. I wanted to check out the UFO landing and the strange stuff that was going around here, when boom! Slammed right into her, I did. What about you? You slam into her as well?"

"Something like that...I was working late one night. Walking home in the dark when suddenly I found myself at gunpoint in one of those dingy alleys. Very James Bond. I almost hoped I wouldn't die too painfully, you know? But then suddenly the TAR-" he stopped himself. _How much John know about he Doctor and her alien background?_

"Tar?"

"TARDIS. It's the name of her car." He lied easily. "It came squealing past and there she was, my own knight on a white horse. Never saw that mugger again. To be honest I don't think he would have dared to rob anyone anymore. Then later she asked me to accompany her on her...investigations so I said yes."

"So is she a doctor or an investigator?"

"Something of both I would imagine."

They paused for a little while and Mickey went back to trying to open the computer.

"So...why did you leave?" Mickey looked at John sharply trying to figure out why he was asking. It was never his choice to leave. He just got...left behind...

"I mean if you don't want to tell me, that's alright as well." John, sensing this was still a sensitive topic, decided to change the subject. "You'd never believe what I saw her first as."

Mickey smiled at his distraction technique, very similar to the Doctor's. He decided that John wasn't as bad as he first thought he was, besides his unstoppable gob.

"Why, what did you see her as?"

" I saw her as...a dinner lady!" He dramatically whispered.

"What? Now that was something I would want to see"

"Oh you should have seen her, she was in full gear as well! Shoes, apron, and even that little hair tucking cap!"

Mickey chuckled. Very into dress up, now was she?

"I still remember the first time I saw her, black hair, blue eyes, should looked like a proper soldier she did."

"Black hair and blue eyes?"

_Oh oh. Minor slip._

"Yeah, she was...different back then."

"As in she dyed her hair blonde or something?"

"Uhh, something like that-"

Suddenly the doors burst open and the Doctor came in, looking annoyed, blonde hair flying everywhere. She wasn't in the best of moods. Mr Finch, or Brother Lassa as he was called had given her a riddle to solve. Normally, she loved solving riddles. Today, not so much. She had given him a warning. First and last one, she had said. But he ignored her, pretended he was so clever._ Well, I'll show him who's clever._ Then she had come into the IT room and it was quite obvious at the way they were staring at her that Mickey and John hadn't done much work. Useless humans.

"What?"

"Nothing." they both mumbled.

"Where are we at with the computers?"

"The sonic doesn't work on it."

"What? Of course it works. Give it here." She buzzed it at the back of one but nothing happened. She grunted and pulled out various wires and tried but nothing happened.

"See? It doesn't work. I thought the sonic worked on everything. Well except wood."

"Anything but a deadlock seal. There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

_"Doctor...Come and play..."_ The intercom crackled to life as Mr Finch called out to her. _"Oh, Doc-tor...Where are you?"_

Suddenly, the three were cast in a green glow. Looking up, the projector screen displayed some cube - some shape?

"You wanted the answer, there it is..."

All the computers in the lab lit up, and numbers and letters cascaded down the screen.

"Some sort of code..." The Doctor's brow furrowed as she raced her mind to recognise it. John looked with interest at the code, it looked like nothing he'd ever seen before. Mickey merely looked around for any sign of Mr Finch. The Doctor continued staring, and then it clicked. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"No...it can't be...they can't..." She looked on in disbelief. "The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?"

"The... God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?"

"...Yes." She sounded horrified. _So this was a bad thing?_ John thought. _What did she mean, time and space?_

"And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a- as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids more clever."

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them."

"Yeah so have I." Mickey said.

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?"

"Two thousand and sixty five." _Whoa._ How did he do that? He was smart , but that was...spooky.

"Oh my God..."

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor shook her head. "No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls..."

"Think of it, Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." Out of nowhere, Mr Finch appeared in front of the projector.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?" She said skeptically.

"No... someone like you." The Doctor stilled. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do - think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords... reborn."

The Doctor said nothing, staring into Mr Finch's eyes and not looking away.

_Time lords? What was he on about?_

"Doctor, don't listen to him."

Mr Finch turned towards the two men by her side.

"And you both could be with her throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never -"

"Enough." She was tempted, oh yes she was._ She could save everyone. ..she could stop the war..._

A small smile graced Finch's lips, knowing that she was fighting the urge.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss - they define us as much as happiness or love." Mickey said desperately. "Whether it's a world, or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends."

The Doctor's face darkened at the last statement but she said nothing. She seemed to strengthen her resolve with Mickey's words and suddenly picked up a chair and hurled it through the screen displaying the code, smashing it to pieces.

"Out!"

They ran from the lab towards the cafeteria, a band of Krillitanes flying behind them.

"K9 - shoot! Hold them back!"

"Affirmative Mistress." She took John's hand and ran, sonicing the doors behind her.

"What about K9?"

"Oh, he'll be alright."

"Are you sure? Because if anything happens to that dog..."

"Mickey, he'll be alright, I promise. He - " And like the sudden lightening bolt striking the sky, the Doctor stopped in a flash, making John hurtle himself forward and fall flat on his face.

"Oww, a warning may be nice, you know." he mumbled.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. We need to get to the kitchens. Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"

"Uh, high pitched...sound?" John mumbled through his pain.

"Oh yes, brilliant! Knew I picked you up for a reason!" She ran towards the fire alarm and cracked it open, causing shrill sirens to burst into song overhead.

"Come on! We can run past them - they won't see us."

They entered the kitchen and the Doctor started sonicing the barrels of oil, but they wouldn't budge.

"Arghhh, Finch must have known! They're deadlock sealed. Why is everything in this school deadlock sealed?"

"Maybe we can get K9 to help?"

"He's busy warding off the Krillitanes."

"But Mistress, lasers are more effective than a sonic device."

"K9! Oi, no they're not! My sonic's brilliant, thank you very much. Right, I need you to shoot the laser on the barrel when the Krillitanes come in, you understand?"

"Only enough power for one shot Mistress." The Doctor stilled her movements and looked at K9 with some thought.

"Mickey, John, go outside, far from the school. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"But K9 - "

"Go Mickey. I'll handle this."

"No, I know what you're trying to do and I'm not going to let - " Suddenly John grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and started to drag him out of the kitchens, the Doctor's sorry gaze the last he saw of her. Even though he was twice his weight, John managed to drag him out of the kitchens long enough that the were close to the entrance of the school.

"Let go of me!"

"You heard what the Doctor said, we can't help."

"That's my dog!"

"Yeah? She's not gonna let anything happen to it. Didn't she promise?"

Mickey stayed silent and quickly exited the school to go stand near his car. They waited. After a few minutes they saw a blonde head bobbing up and down in the dark, as she ran towards them.

"Run! Run! Didn't I tell you to ru - "

**BOOM!**

As if the sun had risen right in front of them, the Defrey Vale school was no more. Fire and glass spurted out of everywhere, heat covering the three onlookers like a suffocating blanket and K9 was nowhere to be seen.


	5. The Beginning

"K9..."

"I'm so sorry..."

Mickey stared off into the distance and the Doctor hugged him for comfort.

"So many years together...I - I never thought I would end up losing him. I knew he would have to go sometime, but..." His eyes started to water and he shook himself.

"I am really sorry Mickey, but it had to be done -"

"It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really." They both gave K9 a moment of silence, leaving John alone on the side.

* * *

"Yes, I witnessed the accident."

"What were you doing here so late anyway?"

"It's a school. I'm a physics teacher. I've already mentioned this to the other officers - teachers stay later than students you know." This scrawny looking teacher's sarcastic attitude was setting the officer on edge. He didn't know why he was the only teacher in the school who had managed to get out before the explosion had struck, nor why he didn't seem so concerned about the possibility of finding any other teachers in the school. Unless they were all burnt down into cinders.

"If nothing else is required, may I leave Inspector? I do have a family to ensure 'm alright, you know."

"Alright, but we may need you for further questioning if something comes up, so don't leave town."

"Sure. Night Inspector" Finally. He was tired, drained of any energy he had. The night grew darker and the questioning hadn't helped. Somewhere amidst the chaos and interrogations, the Doctor and Mickey had disappeared as if, well, they were never there in the first place. He walked home, knowing the questioning he would face at home from Donna and Sylvia. Wilf would question him too, but more about the alien bats than what he was doing in school so late. What a night. But he was still slightly hurt that the Doctor had just left without him. He didn't even know her real name, how was he supposed to find her again?

"Oi, Skinny-boy, if you keep walking with your head down, you never know when a Krillitane might just come and snatch you up."

John spun around and in a dark adjoining alley he saw a blonde woman casually leaning against a...police box?

"I thought you left."

"Had to drop Mickey off. Short enough jump, but I ended up here. She doesn't seem to quite like the school anymore..."

"She...?"

"My ship." She proudly pointed towards the blue box behind her.

"Your...ship." John looked up at the big, blue box hiding in the dark alley behind the Doctor."That's a police public call box. That's not a ship. What do you mean ship? The only people with ships I know are sea captains. You're not a sea captain, are you?"

"Oi, best ship in the universe, don't insult it. It's called the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. 'Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'. I suppose you can call me 'Captain' although Doctor's fine too."

"How come it looks like that then? Wait hold on - in space? As in -?"

The Doctor grinned slowly as realisation dawned on him.

"Space travel?! No!"

The Doctor continued to grin in a self satisfied way. "I landed here in 1963 sometime, and well, the TARDIS's chameleon circuit got damaged. It was installed so that it could merge with its surroundings. In 1963, the TARDIS disguised itself as a police box, but after it got damaged, well, I never bothered to fix it. I like the way it looks, don't you?" She waited for his opinion. She didn't know why but she really wanted to know what he thought of the ship. And of her. No, not about me.

"Well, it's very distinct...?"

"Oh?" Wait does that mean he liked it? That generally meant good right? Suddenly the Doctor stopped herself. Why did she care so much about what a certain 'Doctor' John Smith thought of the TARDIS? She shook herself and asked, "So, all of the Universe at your fingertips...fancy a ride?"

John's eyes widened so far his eyebrows reached his hairline. "In that?"

The Doctor panicked inside. Wait, he doesn't like it? She had thought that being a physics teacher himself he would be interested in...well.

"This isn't just a London hopper you know. You can go for a spin to the farthest galaxy and be back in time for tea. Call it a thank you present for helping me out with the Krillitanes."

"You're an alien, aren't you?"

"Yeah. That a problem?"  
"Oh, no it's not, it's just...well I have my family to take care of..."

"Oh." Her grin fell from her face. "Right. Well then. I should be going now. See you around then." She turned to open the TARDIS doors and tried really hard not to show her disappointment. She had felt...something with John.

John watched the pretty blonde 'alien' go into the police box and watched it disappear, groaning away, into the stars. He didn't know why he denied her. It wasn't like he had a job, since she had blown it up. As much as he tried, Sylvia, Donna and Wilf were still his adopted family, so he knew they wouldn't mind if he went travelling for a while. He had no on going relationships, having broken up with his girlfriend Reinette when moving here for work. Really, there was nothing holding him back. He sighed deeply and turned away from the alley, walking towards home.

Suddenly, the groaning was back and the blue box formed right in front of him, a blonde head poking out of the doors and she said, "Did I mention, it also travels in time?"

Ah screw it. He was going in.

* * *

"It's...it's bigger..." John stared wide-eyed around the console room of the TARDIS.

"Yup, you'll get used to it."

"It's actually bigger on the inside..."

"Just when I thought I'd heard it all." She was running around the middle of the room around this large coral pillar, where there were several buttons and levers, and a hammer? around the bottom of it. "So, backwards, forwards, diagonal - where do you want to go, eh? What do you want to see?"

John looked at her, her eyes now amber in the dim light of the console, full of excitement and cheekiness. He smiled at her, as ready for the adventure as she was.

"Forwards."

"Forwards it is." She grinned happily.


End file.
